Bill/Quotes and Captions
A list of Bill's Quotes and cut quotes, also known as Captions, in Left 4 Dead. Intro * "Hold up!" * "Ain't seen anything like this before..." * "They're changing." * "Over there." * "Lights off!" * "Oh, this is gonna get bad..." * [' ''Responding to Louis regarding the Tank during the intro scene '''] "Both!" * "Son, we just crossed the street. Let's not throw a party 'til we're out of the city." General *'[' Nearing a safe room ]''' "This way people!" *[' ''Nearing a safe room ]' "There's a safe place up ahead!" * "Aaah... I'm getting too old for this horse shit." * "Francis, is there anything you don't hate?" * "Eyes and ears, people. Eyes and ears." * "Speak up Francis, your voice got all muffled from being so far up your ass!" * "We're doin' pretty goddamned good! Don't let it go to your head." * "Close your mouth and open your eyes, Francis. You'll aim better." * "A few years in the service mighta slimmed you down and shut you up, Francis." * "Don't be an ass, Francis." * "You know who's gonna survive this mess, Francis? It ain't the fellow makin' jokes." * "Hell, I was too old for this shit fifteen years ago." * "Those bastards are in for a big surprise!" Locked in a Closet * "Anybody out there!?" * "Come on people, let me out!" * "Can anyone hear me!?" * "Let. Me. OOOUT!" * "Hey, can anybody hear me!?" * "Get over here and let me out!" * "Goddamnit I'm trapped in here!" * "I can't see a damned thing in here. Let me out!" * (''Murmuring) "This is such horseshit..." (Shouting) "...Is anybody even out there!?" * "I know you can hear me goddamn it, let me the hell out!" Rescued *"Thanks for getting me outta there." *"Thanks for that!" *"Thanks, I was gettin' lonely." *"'Bout time." *"Thanks, it was gettin' hard to breathe in there." Health related Medical Supplies *[' ''Pain pills ]''' "Pills here!" *"Someone's gonna need these..." *"Grabbing pills." *"I'm gonna need these." *[' ''Medkit ]''' "First Aid, over here." *"Grabbin' First Aid." *"First to aid, last to die." Giving Pills *"Here." *"Here, take this." *"Here I got somethin' for ya." *"Take this." *"Hold up, I got somethin' for ya." *"Yeah you're gonna need this." *"Here, I uh... saved this for you." Survivor Dies *"This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" *"I didn't sign up for this shit!" *[' ''2 Survivors dead ]''' "It's just the two of us now kid!" *[' ''Francis ]''' "I'm gonna miss that man, and his gun." *[' ''Francis ]''' "Christ, I'm gonna miss that son of a bitch." *[' ''Zoey ]''' "Ah Jesus! What a waste!" *[' ''Zoey ]' "Aghh... not [''tearing up] Zoey..." *[ ''Zoey ''] "One of those sick sons of bitches just sealed all of their death warrants!" *[' ''Louis ]''' "Come on people! If we make it, he didn't die for nothing!" *[' ''Louis ]''' "Ahh, Louis!" *[' ''Louis ]' "Louis didn't make it... Agh Christ!" Reviving a Survivor *"Hold still, hold still, I'm gonna get you back on your feet, then we gotta move." (''2 versions) *"Okay... Alright... Now c'mon kid, shake it off. Let's get moving." (2 versions) *"Awww hell, it looks a lot worse than it is; c'mon y'gotta get up and...walk it off!" *"Probably stings like hell, but it ain't gonna kill ya. Up an' at 'em soldier, time to move." *"There's a lot of blood but you're not missing anything important. C'mon, get up, let's get moving." *"Take it easy kid, I'm gonna get you back on your feet and fighting." *"Hell kid, they just winged ya! C'mon, back on your feet, let's get moving." *"Here we go, back on your feet soldier, you're not getting out of this fight THAT easy." *"Lie still, lemme look... (short pause) ...Aw hell, I've seen worse, you'll be alright in a second!" *"You're not through yet kid, get up and let's go; these shitheads ain't gonna kill themselves." *"Aww quit sniveling I've seen worse." *"Come on, get up! These jackasses aren't going to kill themselves." Reviving a Survivor (Under Attack) *"I got'cha, you're gonna make it!" *"Get up, get up, we ain't got time for this!" *"Get up, get up!" *"C'mon, get up!" *"Hang on, I got'cha!" *"C'mon, y'gotta get up!" *"You're not done yet, c'mon!" *"Let's go, get up! Let's go!" *"C'mon, this fight ain't over!" *"C'mon!" Reviving a Survivor (Brief) ('''NOTE: The game has these vocalizations divided into two parts, A and B. A plays at the beginning of the Revival Animation, and B plays shortly thereafter. The game 'mixes and matches' the A and B clips randomly.) Reviving a Survivor (Last Chance) *"I can help ya up, but I'm not gonna lie to you, you're in bad shape. If we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." *"Ho-lee hell, you are messed up. If we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." *"That really tore the hell outta ya. If we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." *"Ho-lee shit, they took a big piece outta you, kid. If we don't find ya some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." *"I can help you back on your feet, but it's temporary. I-if we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." *"You're in... (sigh) real bad shape kid. If we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." *"No shame kid, I would have pissed myself too, but if we don't find you some first aid, you're not gonna survive another hit." Healing Self *"Wait up, I'm healing!" *"Cover me, gonna heal!" *"Cover me." *"Watch my back." Healing Another *"Hold still, Ah'm gonna heal ya..." *"Hold up, I'll heal ya." *"Stop squirmin', I'm gonna heal you." Aided by a Teammate *"That wasn't necessary...but, thanks." *"Thanks a lot." Revived *"I-I'm okay..." *"I'm alright." * (Indistinct grunt) * "Hell if I know..." * "Most'a this blood ain't mine!" * (Moan) * "I'll make it." * "I'll live." * "H-hell, I'll live." * "I've had worse." *'[' When Louis helps him up and is, actually, behind him ]''' "Who are you?" ** '''Louis: "It's me, Louis!" ** [' ''When Zoey helps him up and is, actually, behind him '''] "Who are you?" ** Zoey: "it's me, Zoey!" * "M-Mother?" * "Well... I ain't good." Incapacitated * "I need help... NOW!" * "Little help!" * "I can't wait, I need help now!" * "Quit screwin' around and help me!" * "I need help NOW!" * "Don't let these bastards eat me!" Critically Injured *"Francis, buddy, are you gonna use that First-Aid kit?" *"Zoey, can you spare me a health-kit?" *"Louis, you mind giving an old man your health-kit?" *"Godammit, I am seriously FUBAR!" *"If I go down... (Emotional) don't let those bastards eat me." *"Ugh... I think I'm goin' home in a box." *"I'm about...to buy...the farm..." *"I don't feel so good..." *"Ahh shit, I ain't feelin' right." *"Dammit, I'm bleedin' out." *"Uhh... This old body ain't gonna make it." Safehouse - Survivor Left Behind *"Don't get your panties in a bunch! I'm coming!" *"No sense dying of old age, lets go help em." *"We will NOT leave a man behind! Let's get back out there!" *"Aw, shit, we really gotta go help em!" *"Alright, let's go help." *'[' Francis ]''' "Jesus! Francis is still out there!" *[' ''Louis ]' "How well do you really know Louis?" ** (''Shortly after) "I'm kiddin', let's go get 'im!" *[' ''Zoey ]''' "I can't leave Zoey out there!" *[' ''Zoey ]' "Zoey can't stay out there! We have to help 'er." Safehouse - Everyone Safe * "That door ain't gonna lock itself people." (''2 versions) * "Lock the door... DO IT!" * "Lock that door." (4 versions) * "Secure that door!" * "Secure the door." * "Everyone! Double-Time it to the saferoom!" Weapon-related Items Found * '''[ Ammo stash spotted ]' "Ammooo, here." * '[ Second Pistol spotted ]' "Weapon over here!" '/ "Got a weapon over here!" * [ ''Picking up a second pistol ] '"I'm taking an extra pistol." * "Extra pistol." * "Extra sidearm!" * '''[ Grabbing a pipe bomb ]' (''Uncertain) "I'd...rather have a grenade, but this'll do." * '''[ Grabbing a pipe bomb ]' "A black powder bomb..." * "Grabbin' a pipe bomb." * '[ Pipe bomb spotted ]' "Pipe bomb!" '/ "Pipe bomb over here!" * [' ''Molotov spotted '''] "Molotov!" /''' "Molotov here!" * '''[ ''Grabbing a molotov ] '"Grabbing a molotov." * "Molotov." Throwing a Grenade * "Grenade!" (3 versions) * "Fire in the hole!" (3 versions) Weapons *[' ''Nonspecific ]''' "Ahhch, a gun's a gun." *[' ''Nonspecific ]''' "If it shoots bullets I'll take it" *[' ''Nonspecific ]' "This'll do some damage." * "An assault rifle; This shit's gettin' more like 'Nam every second." * "An assault rifle? Heh, man this takes me back!" * "An assault rifle - come to papa!" * "Grabbin this carabin." * "I'm grabbin' this shotgun." * "I'm gonna grab this range rifle." * "Grabbin' an SMG." * "Full auto-beautiful." Reloading * "Reeloooaaaadiiiing!" * "Reloading!" Infected-related Boomer detected *"I hear a Boomer out there..." *"There's a Boomer around here." *"Careful; Boomer." *"Watch it; Boomer in the vicinity." *"Boomer around here." *"Boomer nearby." (''2 versions) *"There's a Boomer trackin' us." *"Boomer close by." *"Christ, there's a Boomer around here." *"Dammit... Boomer nearby!" *[' ''Spotted ]' "Boomer!" (''3 versions) Vomited On *"Ach, goddammit! Son of a bitch!" *"Uuugh, aw shit." *"Aaagh, Jesus..." Hunter detected *"There's a Hunter around here..." *"Careful people, there's a Hunter nearby." *"There's a Hunter spookin' around out there." *"There's a Hunter out there." *"Careful; Hunter around here." *"Hunter out there." *"Watch your back; Hunter." *"Watch your back, there's a Hunter out there." *"I think I saw a god-damn Hunter." *[' ''Spotted ]' "Hunter!" (''3 versions) * '''[ When Francis calls the Infected "vampires" ]' "They're ''zombies, Francis." * '''[ When a Witch is close to being startled ]' "Hold on, that Witch is getting ready to pounce!" * '[ When slimed by a Boomer ]' "Goddammit! Son of a bitch!" * '[ When pounced on by a Hunter ] 'Get him off, get him off!" * '[ When a Hunter lands on Francis ]' "Hunter pounced Francis!" * '[ After a teammate has killed a Special Infected. ]' "Damn, now ''that was a shot!" * "We're fightin' a war of attrition with a horde of brainless killing machines; I ain't exactly optimistic about our chances." * "Y'call this a zombie apocalypse? Don't hold a candle to the Great Zombie Attack of '57!" (Short pause) "...Heh nah, I-I'm horseshittin' ya." Level Specific No Mercy * "Ahh shit, subway looks fulla zombies." * "I was hoping there'd be less zombies down here." * "We can take the subway tunnels to the hospital; there's a Red Line station not far from here." * "Station's just up the street." * '''[ Upon entering Holly Street Station and seeing the sign above the escalators ]' "The Red Line North will take us to Mercy." * "The Red Line North will take us straight there." * "Francis, is that you or the sewer?" * "I ain't walkin' to the roof!" * "Ach. More stairs." * '[ Hospital elevator, responding to Zoey questioning if things will return to normal ]' "I'll see peace back on Earth if I gotta murder every one of these bastards with my bare goddamn hands!" * "You call this a 'zombie apocalypse'? Don't hold a candle to the Great Zombie Attack of '57!" "...Nah, I'm just horse shittin' ya!" * "Even being in a war doesn't prepare you for this - they never stop, they come at ya and come at ya and they ''never goddamn stop." * '''[ Response to Francis' "I hate stairs" remark ]' "Damn straight." * "We've been immune so far but, well, if I start to turn...promise you'll shoot me." * "We're fighting a war of attrition with a horde of brainless killing machines - I ain't exactly optimistic about our chances." * [''When seeing the no smoking sign in the sewer]"That's a crock a shit." * "I called the chopper." * '''[ Rescue arrives ]' "Our chopper's here, let's get the hell outta Dodge!" * '[ Rescue arrives ]' "The bird's here! Let's go!" * '[ Helicopter touches down ]''' "Get to the chopper! '''GO!" * [' ''Helicopter touches down '''] "Get to the chopper!" * [' ''Helicopter touches down '''] "To the chopper, c'mon move it, move it, move it!" * [' ''Helicopter touches down '''] "Get to the L.Z.!" (Landing Zone) Crash Course (Despite not having any new lines- Bill still talks during the campagin at certain moments) *to Francis comment at The Waterworks "Speak up Francis your voice got all muffled from the sound of your head being so far up you ass" *Alternative Line: "You know who is going to survive this mess Francis? it aint the fella making Jokes. *Starting the generator "Watch my back" *Alternative Line: I was too old for this horseshit fifteen years ago Death Toll * "Ah hell, I think we gotta go through this tunnel." * [' ''Speaking to the Church Guy '''] "Son, we're immune, we're tired, and there's infected in the damn woods, now cut out the shit and let us in!" * "We're as human as they come, son, I promise ya!" * [''' ''When Francis calls him 'feeble old man' '']' "Hey!" (''Indignant) * [' ''When Church Guy starts ringing the bell '''] "This guy is nuttier than candy bar shit." * "I don't believe this shit, we're arguing for our lives here with a damn mental moron!" *'[' Rescue arrives ]''' "That's the boat, time to bug out!" *[' ''Rescue arrives ]''' "Alright the boat's here, let's go!" *[' ''Rescue ready ]''' "Run to the boat!" *[' ''Rescue ready ]''' "Get to the boat!" *[' ''Rescue ready ]''' "To the boat; MOVE!" *[' ''Rescue ready ]' "Haul ass to that boat; RUN!" Dead Air * '[ When the plane crashes on the Runway ]' "Bah - Jeezus..." * '[ When exiting out onto the runway ]' "Keep it together, people! We're almost home free!" * "Jesus H. Christ!" * "That C-130 is nice flyin'." * '[ Rescue ready ]' "Ev'ryone on the plane, pronto!" * '[ Rescue ready ]' "Get to the plane!" * '[ Rescue ready ]' "Into the plane; hustle it, people!" Blood Harvest * "Settle down Francis. Just use that radio, they'll come." * "These woods look thicker than Boomer shit. Nobody wander off." * '[ After approaching a derelict trailer in Blood Harvest ]' "Francis, does this look like home to you?" * '[ Rescue arrived ]' "The truck's here, let's go!" * '[ Rescue arrived ]' "The truck has arrived people, let's move out!" * '[ Rescue ready ]' "Get to the truck. Move!" * '[ Rescue ready ]' "Get to the truck!" * '[ Rescue ready ]' "Get to that truck on the double!" * '[ Rescue ready ]' "The truck's waiting; RUN!" The Sacrifice "Shut up you goddamn birds!" (The term "Birds" may possibly be small aircraft in the sense of Military slang. However, considering birds appeared in the final chapter of Blood Harvest, it is more likely to be a crescendo event.) C6DLC3GRAVEHILL05.wav http://download242.mediafire.com/xcy16ry3z4dg/q9gb6agtmrykva6/C6DLC3GRAVELHILL05.wav Friendly Fire * '[ When shot ]' "Goddammit, watch your fire!" * "Check your fire!" * "Watch your fire!" * "Jesus H. Christ, I'm on your side!" * "Watch where you're shooting!" * "Secure that weapon!" * "Do I look like a target?" * '[ When shot by Francis ]''' "What the hell are you doing, Francis?!" **"FRANCIS!!!" **"Francis, check your fire!" *[' When shot by Zoey ']' "Zoey!" **"Whose side are you on, kid?" *'[' When shot by Louis ']' "Knock it off, Louis!" **"LOOOUIIS!" * "Watch where you point that thing!" Cut lines * ''Intro "I never liked hospitals much, and I like sewers even less. But I do love a chopper taking me out of a hell hole. So we went through the bowels of the city to get to the hospital and to a chopper sent from heaven." * "Poor gal didn't make it. Well, I understand." * "Get ready! I'm hitting the button." * Intro "We hiked down the road through some hick town and at the end there was a campground and a boat to a better place. And when I say a better place, that is pretty much anywhere other than here. Hell, even Cleveland would be better place." * "For all we know he's out there on a Huck Finn raft. Still, he's all we got." * "This'd better be a big goddamn boat." * "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but we're gonna take your husband's offer." * "Miss, I think we're gonna take your husband's offer." * "We're gonna need a minute to think about it." * Intro "We planned on taking the rooftop route to avoid the crowds below. It was about a mile to the airport as the crow flies. But I guess the crow we were following was pretty drunk." * "I've seen 'em fly lower." * "Terry's dead, kid. We can get you gassed up if you like." * "It ain't Terry, pal. You want us to get you gassed up?" * "Terry's dead. You lookin' to fuel up?" * "Terry's dead, son. Can you get this plane in the air?" * Intro "We had no where else to go, so we followed the tracks to an old farmhouse. The farmhouse was real quaint, pretty, peaceful even. For about 15 seconds." * "Electrical fence!" * "Hit that power switch!" * "Get the power." * "Why can't one of these goddamn trains be working?" * "I got a hankering for some corn on the cob." * "I could go for some creamed corn." * "Anyone for just retiring here? * "I wonder what outfit is stationed there?" * "Probably the chickenshit national guard." * "I'll admit the government hasn't been a hell of a lotta help so far, but we're runnin' out of options here." * "I couldn't have done it without the tuna sandwich, I tell ya." * "How many fingers are you holding up?" * "Where am I?" * "Fer chrissake, Francis, don't take God's name in vain. * "Francis? You know what'd do us more good than all yer whinin' and jokin'? Shootin'." * "I ain't ready to meet my maker yet. But hearin' them animals outside, I'm happy to make some introductions." * "I don't want to piss on your parade, Louis, but what if it *doesn't* get better?" * "That's not what they said on TV." * "Francis, if they melted your yellow ass down, you couldn't be poured into a fight." * "Here's an awful thought. What if this thing evolves like a virus? I mean to say: what if bein' immune's not a lifetime guarantee?" * "Goddamnit. I can't even get a cold anymore without worryin' it's the early stages of zombieism." * "Ah well. Least I'm old. No offense to you kids, but I already had a full life." * "This just went pear-shaped! Fall back!" * "I blame Bill Clinton." * "Don't let Francis wear you down. He'd break his arm pattin' himself on the back." * "You two done chatting?" * "That sounds like a line of horseshit." * "How in the hell is this gonna to work?" * "You ever use one of these?" * "Well, this don't remind me of Nam." * "You're just spoutin' off ignorance." * "The future sure ain't what it used to be." * "Y'know, Francis, we'd all think you were a lot smarter if you said less." * "Francis, we might live through this if you stopped makin' jokes and started getting angry." * "I knew this day was comin'. They wouldn't listen." * "All right, it's official. I decided I hate zombies." * "As long as there's one of those ugly bastards left to shoot, I got a reason to keep on going." * "Way to land a chopper..." * "Francis, why don't you stop makin' trouble and start makin' some corpses." * "I'm gonna make an example out of the next one those things that jumps me." * "Zoey, Zoey, don't worry - I won't leave you." * "Relax, Zoey, you're gonna be fine." * "Hey, Francis. Funny meeting you here. Get up." * "Get up, Louis. Hell, you gotta be more careful, son." * "The man ain't comin' for you yet, Francis. Get up." * "Bein' brave doesn't mean you're not scared. It means you're scared as hell, and then you pick up the shotgun anyway." * "We'll live through this. Only the good and the really bad die young-and I figure we're somewhere in the middle." * "Ahhhh, dyin' ain't so scary. Happens all the time." * "That ain't gonna earn you any medals." * "Now that was some true amateur hour horseshit." Category:Left 4 Dead